Jealousy and the Thick Headed Boy
by hehaditcomin
Summary: a shortish story about inuyasha finding out that kagome is in love with him ki amd slightly sm oh and please excuse my puntuation or lack of
1. Kikyo

this is an inuyasha fic that I just started writing I will keep adding to it later hope you enjoy it don't know how long it will turn out to be

_inuyasha sat near the edge of the bone eaters well waiting not so patiently for kagome to return from her time. she was a day late and he was worried about her what is something happened to her when she was on the other side of the well. that was it he was going to go get her. he stood up and walked closer to the well just as he was about to jump in the blue light of the well shined and kagome appeared at the bottom inuyasha hurried away from the well as to not be seen waiting for kagome but was stopped by miroku and Sango who were going for a walk near the well when inuyasha was waiting for kagome._

_inuyasha almost ran into them but stopped just in time not to hit the two he turned around pretending that he wasn't trying to look like he wasn't waiting for kagome and so Sango and miroku turned back around as well and continued the conversation they were having not realizing that kagome was back._

_kagome emerged from the well with her usual attire of the school uniform and yellow backpack which was not as overstuffed as it usually was._

_shippo squealed in excitement "kagome" as he hoped onto her shoulder just as she stood pulling herself up from the well_

_Sango and miroku turned _

_"kagome back" Sango said happy to see her friend again_

_"welcome back kagome" miroku said ready for the yelling to start again_

_"glad to be back" kagome smiled _

_"two days late" inuyasha complained at a loud whisper_

_"would you rather me not return at all" kagome started back prepared for there expected fight_

_"sure why not" inuyasha smirked "I can just get kikyo to be my jewel detector from now on" oh he didn't mean that inside he was just as happy to see kagome as shippo was maybe more._

_oh no kagome thought why did he have go bring up the k word. kikyo kikyo kikyo how could he even mention her name she's the one thing standing between her and inuyasha and he just had th bring 'her' up "you would like that wouldn't you to be alone with true love kikyo" she said beginning to cry_

_inuyasha was about to spit back when he realized something "your, your" he stuttered "your jealous of kikyo" _

_"of course I am jealous of kikyo your in love with her" kagome screamed back letting the words slip but them emediatly wanting to take them back well it east now he knew how she felt kagome thought or did he_

_"Huh?" was all inuyasha could reply not understanding hat everyone else was taking out of the conversation_

_kagome was scared she had just admit her feelings for inuyasha and he didn't get it maybe he didn't want to get her first reaction was to run so that's what she did she ran and jumped back into the well leaving shippo with no other choice but to jump off her shoulder onto the grass below._

_miroku and Sango turned back tword the village and began to walk shaking there heads as shippo caught up to them and jumped onto miroku's should since sangos was already occupied by kirara. inuyasha just stood there perplexed._

inuyasha was now sitting on the tree to which he was sealed to all those years ago thinking about the conversation playing it over and over in his head still not getting it

_"your, your" he stuttered "your jealous of kikyo" _

_"of course I am jealous of kikyo your in love with her" _

was that it was kagome jealous of kikyo because she thought he loved her but why would that matter unless

"oh my god" inuyasha shouted as he ran tawords the hut wanting to ask miroku if that's what kagome had meant.

Sango miroku and shippo were just cleaning up after dinner it had been hours since the "incident" and inuyasha had still not come in must have gone back to get kagome. they hadn't called him in for dinner because they figured that he would have dinner with kagome family on the other side of the well. they were collecting the dirty dishes to wash when inuyasha entered the hut.

inuyasha walked straight over to miroku and tapped him on the shoulder and whispered "can I talk to you alone for a sec?"

miroku said yes but continued to stack dishes

"now" inuyasha replied getting impatient wanting to see if kagome had said what he thought she said

miroku side a little annoyed at the interruption but followed inuyasha outside

once they were far enough away from the hut inuyasha began "earlier when me and kagome had the fight and she was jealous did she mean...?" inuyasha didn't get the chance to finish he was interrupted by a swift wack on the head with miroku's staff

"ouch" inuyasha growled even though it wasn't that hard

"sorry" miroku replied "I didn't think you would feel it through that thick head of yours"


	2. Sesshomaru?

chapter 2 of the Inuyasha fanfic jealousy and the thick headed boy written by yours truly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am not thick headed" spouted Inuyasha rubbing the small bump on his head

"Inuyasha, you are so thick headed. it took you hours to figure that out. how thick can one person be?" Miroku replied a little bit amused at the thick headed half demon.

"You mean she really, Lu la." he stuttered his mouth hanging slightly open

"yes Inuyasha, Kagome loves you and even if she hadn't said that tonight you should have already known there were plenty of signs." Miroku said raising one eyebrow slightly

Inuyasha was about to ask what signs when he realized, why was he still standing here, he just found out the girl he loved is in love with him and he was standing here talking to a perverted monk. he headed quickly tawords the well leaving Miroku alone outside the hut.

Sango had just finished clearing the dishes when Miroku came walking back into the hut.

"What was that about?" she asked having seen Inuyasha practically shoving miroku out of the hut earlier.

Miroku just shook his head

"come on Miroku I want to know I figured Inuyasha would have leapt down the well hours ago what happened?" she said very curious as to how it went when Inuyasha realized kagome feelings

"yeah I figured that two until he pulled me outside and asked me what Kagome meant about being jealous of Kikyo."

Sango began to giggle "He hasn't figured it out yet." her giggle became more of a chuckle

"now he has but it took him that long. my, that Inuyasha is thick headed. when I told him what she meant he went running tawords the well guess the secrets out.

"good its about time those two sorted this all out." just then Sesshomaru came walking into Keades hut.

"where is Inuyasha?" he said with a voice that sounded like thunder

everyone was still shocked to see sesshomaru so no one answered

he asked again "where is Inuyasha?" louder than before

"um" they all said in unison not sure what to say first because sesshomaru didn't know about where Kagome came from and second because the only reason they could think of for sesshomaru to be looking for Inuyasha was so that he could kill him.

Miroku was about to lie when sesshomaru began to speak "where is Inuyasha? I need to talk to him."

"why what's wrong." Sango ask seeing a little worry in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Rin is missing"

please review thx


	3. Kagome

Chapter 3 of jealousy and the thick headed boy

"but why would Inuyasha know where Rin is?" Miroku asks

"because Rin left to go after Kohaku and I followed his sent here, where is Inuyasha?"

oh crap I didn't tell anyone that Kohaku came to see me what if they find out that I didn't tell anyone how am I supposed to explain this

Miroku was a little confused "we didn't see Kohaku anywhere around here. and why would he come here anyway?"

"because he's working for that fool Naraku and his main goal is to kill Inuyasha and that wench he's in love with"

"Kagome? or Kikyo it doesn't matter we haven't seen Kohaku around here." Miroku turned to face Sango and saw a look on her face a look of guilt

Sango lowered her head "he came here to see me" she said still looking at her feet

"why didn't you tell me" asked Miroku feeling a little bit betrayed

"never mind that which way did he go" Sesshomaru asked frantically

Sango pointed and Sesshomaru was off in his floating bubble ready to reunite with Rin

"so why didn't you tell me?" asked Miroku hurt that she didn't trust him

"because he's still under the control of Naraku he only came here to figure out why he kept seeing me but I couldn't tell him because then I would have to tell him about are village and I cant hurt him like that." Sango still hadn't looked up

Miroku could see that she was hurting he knew how much she wanted her brother back to normal and out of Naraku's control he had to comfort her he went over to her and wrapped his arms around her she resisted for a minute but then put her head on his shoulder he normally now would have taken the opportunity to feel her up but he knew this wasn't the time

"lord Sesshomaru" Rin ran tawords him exited "I am sorry I left without telling you or master Jaken but I wanted to see Kohaku again. I lost him though." Rin looked a little sad

Sesshomaru turned around and started walking the only thing he said was "lets go" but what no one could see was the smile on his face happy that Rin was safe

Inuyasha emerged from the well eager to talk to Kagome heading for her bedroom window noticing that it was dark and hoping she was still awake

he jumped to her window sill and she wasn't in her bed he could here water running in the other room but he could here something else as well, Kagome, crying. his heart ached he wanted to wipe away her tears so badly but all he could do was sit and wait for her to emerge from the room him walking in on her would not help the situation and he didn't want to upset her more then she already was

the water stopped but the crying didn't this time it was more of a whimper he could tell she was trying so hard not to cry but wasn't succeeding. oh it was all his fault if he had only told her his feelings sooner this would have never have happened shed be in his arms instead or crying in the other room

but he had been scared. Scared. Scared. Scared of being rejected scared that she didn't feel the same but now he knew she did and he was going to have to wait until he could be with her but only for a little while

Kagome emerged from the bathroom about an hour later normally she wouldn't have bathed this long but she needed the water to sooth her

Inuyasha sat on her bed facing the door she had just emerged from and now he was following her with his eyes

Kagome was a little shocked but then she remembered what happened and she felt hurt and betrayed she stomped over to her desk and sat down in the towel she was wearing

"so what are YOU doing here?" she asked covering her pain with anger

" I , I came to talk to you about the fight we had earlier" Inuyasha was scared. Scared but he didn't know why he fought hundreds of demons faced naraku and he was scared of Kagome

"oh so you finally figured it out huh well I guess you came here to set me strait huh."

"no Kagome its not like that. turn around.

she didn't so he spun the chair around for her "Kagome why didn't you tell me how you felt earlier."

"because"

"because why, because of Kikyo."

"maybe"

"I don't love Kikyo anymore I haven't for a long time."

Kagome was still upset but there was a glimmer of hope in her eyes "and?" she asked

"and I never had as strong of feelings for her as I do for you."

Kagome began to cry

"Kagome what's wrong"

she was still crying "nothing it s just its just I love you Inuyasha"

"I love you to Kagome"

they hugged each other, and then when the hugging was over they kissed, and when the kiss was finished they looked at each other. kagome towel fell to the floor and she made no attempt to cover herself or to pick it up.

Kagome and Inuyasha returned to the other side of the well the next morning holding hands and both having big smiles on there faces they didn't have to say anything Miroku and Sango knew what had happened and were glad that it finally did. then the group walked of into the sunrise continuing the quest for naraku and the jewel

Please review thx


End file.
